Multiple-component injection molding is a manufacturing process for injecting two or more molten materials into a mold to form multiple-component articles. In the past, the majority of multiple-component injection molding machines have used a mold which incorporates a rotatable mold half that first molds partially-complete articles held on one side of the mold half in a first molding position and then moves them into a second molding position on the other side of the mold half for over-molding. These mold halves are usually quite heavy and require a significant amount of time and applied power to rotate due to their weight. Moreover, in these multiple-component injection molds in which two materials are injected into a mold, either simultaneously or at different times, the flow of each material into the mold produces its own distinct force on one side or the other of the mold and the molding machine. These forces are generally different, and the difference in forces causes the mold to torque and material to flash out of the mold cavities. This results in defectively-formed articles. Furthermore, the stress of repeated injections and repeated torquing eventually causes the mold, and possibly the molding machine, to fail, requiring expensive replacement of the mold or machine.